¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by shitdhorse
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 10 del anime. Dónde una chica se presenta en la Agencia de Detectives y dice ser la novia de Shinichi. Ran no quiere saber nada de Shinichi, pero éste no va a permitir que la chica que ama se vaya de su lado.


¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?

 _Basado en el capítulo 10 del anime. Dónde una chica se presenta en la Agencia de Detectives y dice ser la novia de Shinichi._

 **¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI...?**

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Siendo abrazada por la oscuridad, con miles de lágrimas surcando su rostro y el corazón encogido. Apoyada en la fría pared de su habitación, siendo iluminada por los tenues rayos de la luna. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y, por quinceava vez en la noche, el nombre de Shinichi Kudo apareció en pantalla. Su corazón se encogió un poco más de lo que ya estaba y pulsó el botón de colgar. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de llamar? Había colgado todas y cada una de sus llamadas y, sinceramente, no tenía intención alguna de contestar a ni una sola llamada. Se sentía engañada, utilizada, traicionada. Pero por encima de todo, decepcionada. Había sido una tonta habiendo estado tan preocupada, tan pendiente de él, habiendo llorado tantísimo cada noche y sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba él? Refugiándose en los brazos de otra chica. La tal Ryoko Akai. Él había estado conviviendo con esa chica poniendo como excusa uno de sus malditos casos. Estaba completamente segura de que en esos instantes estaría riéndose de ella por ser tan tonta, tan ilusa, tan idiota. ¿Por qué le hacía esto a ella? ¿No era más fácil decirle que no la quería? ¿Por qué tenía que engañarla de esa manera? Se mordió el labio para evitar que un sollozo saliera de éstos. Se acurrucó al lado de la puerta y cerró los ojos, esperando que, al abrirlos, todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos y tocaron a la puerta principal. ¿Quién, a estas altas horas de la noche, querría visitarla? Podría ser que su padre hubiese despertado de su profundo sueño en su despacho y hubiera querido ir a dormir a su habitación. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas por tanto llorar pero dado que su padre estaría demasiado borracho y cansado para darse cuenta le restó importancia. Grave error. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta no se encontró con su padre en la entrada. A tres centímetros de ella, empapado por la lluvia, jadeando y con un aspecto totalmente desaliñado se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su amigo de la infancia y gran amor Shinichi Kudo. Se le fueron los colores del rostro a Ran. Sintió como por un momento su corazón dejaba de latir, para luego latir con muchísima intensidad. Ran quiso hablar, emitir algún sonido, pero antes de que ésto ocurriera, Shinichi la había cogido por los hombros y con desesperación y vehemencia unió sus labios. La besó queriendo transmitirle sin palabras todo el amor que llevaba sintiendo por ella desde muy temprana edad. Ambos entraron en la casa tambaleándose. Ella suspiró y él comenzó a susurrar débilmente:

-'Idiota, idiota, idiota'- susurraba mientras unía sus labios.

Ella estaba que no cabía de la impresión. Sin embargo, se sentía en el cielo.  
Shinichi presionó sus labios contra los de ella una última vez, durando este beso unos segundos más. Luego la abrazó fuertemente y susurró en su oído:  
-'Tonta, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo. Ran, nada de lo que ha dicho esa chica es cierto. Tan solo quería localizarme para que resolviera un caso. No he estado con ella nunca, ni siquiera la conocía. Me tengo que ir, sigo trabajando en ese caso tan

complicado, pero no me iré sin antes dejarte claro algo. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo Ran, más que a nada en este mundo. Volveré, por ti, solo por ti. Tan sólo espérame.'

Ran estaba maravillada, lágrimas de felicidad caían sin control de sus ojos. Juntaron sus labios antes de que Shinichi marchara y tras eso, él se fue. Ella volvió a su habitación con una sonrisa y tocándose los labios. Suspiró, miró a la luna y susurró:

-'Yo también te quiero, Shinichi'.

 **FIN.**


End file.
